warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Capture
A Capture Mission requires a player to find either a Corpus Target or Grineer Target, incapacitate them, and capture said target before heading to extraction. Upon the Lotus telling you that you discovered the target, the target will begin to flee the room and run towards a designated escape room. All enemies spawned from that point will be alerted, even when the player is invisible. The capture targets will shoot back at Tenno with their weapons and occasionally drop Smoke Screens to vanish from sight, though the mission marker still appears on their body. On rare occasions they will also use a Radial Blast attack to knock away players that get into melee range. If they are not caught promptly before they reach the escape room, the target will escape and the mission will fail. Capturing a target grants 250 affinity to the player's Warframe. Unlike Rescue missions, there is no need to escort the quarry back to extraction. Instead, upon capture the target will let out an agonizing scream while slowly disappearing, after which Lotus will state that the target has already been escorted safely to extraction. Capture Missions Notes * The Capture Targets drop Credits when attacked. * Capture Targets are immune to Limbo's Banish, but can still enter the Rift Plane by walking into a Cataclysm. * Capture Targets cannot be Mind Controlled by Nyx. * Capture Targets will flee the moment the Lotus tells you that you have found them, regardless of if the capture target itself has actually seen you. **Due to this, it is impossible to to score stealth damage bonuses against the target. * Once the target is alerted, all enemies will become automatically alerted, making stealth kills impossible after this point. Enemies will also move to your position if you decloak from stealth, and there is no way to "reset" this alert status. *Capture targets may appear as Nullifier Crewmen. When capturing them, be aware that their nullifier shield will regenerate. If you are invisible or have a defensive ability on such as Iron Skin, it will be removed upon entering the shield, allowing enemies around to attack. **Due to some targets releasing non-allied units like Shield Ospreys due to a bug, enemies may focus their attack on that enemy instead of you while you capture the target. *Capture targets' stated levels are highly misleading, as they have significantly boosted stats. Some targets can possess thousands of health points and very high armor levels. *Some Grineer Targets posses shields as well as armor, being the only non-boss Grineer enemies to do so. *Similarly, all Corpus Targets have armor, being one of the few Corpus units to have such a commodity. Rewards Players will get a random mod, blueprint or consumable as a mission reward on completion of a Capture mission. }Vitality |8.43% |- ! Fast Deflection |8.43% |- ! Quick Rest |8.43% |- ! Fast Deflection (Sentinel) |8.43% |- ! Rush |7.37% |- ! Magazine Warp |8.43% |- ! Trick Mag |8.43% |- ! Pressure Point |0.17% |- ! Ammo Drum |7.37% |- ! Fast Hands |8.43% |- ! Quickdraw |8.43% |- !Health Restore |8.43% |- !Omni Ammo Box |0.17% |- ! North Wind |0.17% |- ! Shocking Touch |0.17% |- ! Molten Impact |0.17% |- !Banshee Chassis Blueprint |7.37% |- ! Vitality (Sentinel) |0.17% |- ! Stretch |0.17% |- ! Tower I Exterminate |0.17% |- ! Tower I Survival |0.17% |- ! Tower II Exterminate |0.17% |- ! Tower II Survival |0.17% |- ! Tower III Exterminate |0.17% |} Bugs *If you use a stunning, high-damage ability (such as Mag's Crush), you can kill the capture target, rendering the mission unwinnable. Be very careful with abilities if you are coming up to his room. *Be careful around Environmental Hazards when chasing the target, if they die from a hazard (e.g. Fire Hazard) you may be unable to capture him, as the prompt will not appear. *Sometimes, when capturing a target, you can spin around, creating a spiral of bright squares. This has no detrimental effect on gameplay. *As of Update 14, Capture Targets cannot have finishers performed on them. *There is a rare bug where when the Corpus capture target cloaks itself it will be cloaked permanently. This could possibly occur because of host or client lag. * Sometimes, when an assassin/death squad appears, the capture target may glitch if the person capturing him dies and the death squad leaves. Usually it will make the target appear outside the map. * Void Capture targets will sometimes deploy units like Shield Ospreys to protect them, although the units they deploy are sometimes not allied with the caster or with the Corrupted faction, and therefore do not provide any benefit to the target whatsoever. Media Category:Missions